In one method of manufacture of such flexible tubes, a fitment defining a threaded neck is attached to an open-ended tube and then the product is filled through the other end of the tube and the other end is closed.
In another method of making such flexible tubes, a hollow container having an integral neck is formed, as by blow molding, the base of the container is severed from the container, the container is placed on a mandrel whereupon decoration is applied to the open-ended container, a closure is applied to the finish and then the ultimate user fills the container through the open end and seals the open end.
In copending application Ser. No. 08/228,048 filed Apr. 15, 1994, there is disclosed and claimed a flexible plastic tube and a method for forming a tube wherein the method of forming a flexible plastic tube for use in dispensing a viscous product comprises injection molding a finish having an opening, extruding a tube integrally with the finish by relevant movement of the finish with respect to an extruder, moving the finish axially away from the extruder while continuing continuously extruding said tube, closing a blow mold about the extruded tube, blowing said tube into an integral container body having a closed bottom, opening the molds to provide an integral container having an integral finish, a shoulder portion, a tubular body portion and a closed bottom, decorating the body portion with indicia, cutting the closed bottom of the container leaving an article having a finish, a shoulder portion and an open end tube. A closure is applied after the decorating step. Thereafter a user may fill the tube through the open end and seal the open end.
In copending application Ser. No. 08/228,055 filed Apr. 15, 1994, of which the present application is a continuation in part, there is disclosed a method and apparatus for applying the closure and for cutting the bottom from the container after the container has been subjected to one or more decorating operations. The method and apparatus provides for holding a closure which has threads stationary and rotating the container about its longitudinal axis to apply the closure on the container. Preferably the closure and container are in inverted position. The method of cutting provides for holding the container and closure in inverted positioned, gripping the container and moving a knife transversely of the longitudinal axis of the container to sever the bottom from the container.
Among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a method and apparatus for performing the method of the aforementioned application in the improved manner; wherein the containers are handled in multiples; and wherein uniformity of application of the closures and cutting of the containers can be achieved at high speeds.
In accordance with the invention there are provided a method and apparatus wherein a turret station is moved intermittently past a capping station and trimming station; wherein containers in multiples are carried by the turret past each of the stations; and wherein the capping and trimming assemblies are constructed and arranged to function to cap each container at a predetermined torque and cut each container uniformly and accurately.